


Honest

by tattooeddevil



Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt by rett_chan at comment-fic at LJ for the prompt: "MCU / Frozen, Loki + Elsa, she inspires in him a deep (foolish) longing for the days when, like her, he did not yet know of his jǫtunn heritage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

If he had to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that he longed for the days when he was as free and innocent as the girl.

Elsa.

If he had to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that he hated what he had become; hateful, resentful, enraged.

Frozen.

If he had to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that he was envious of what she again had and he still had lost.

Family.

If he had to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that she was beautiful and everything he wished he could be.

Loved.

But then he never really was honest with himself for longer than it took for his poisoned mind to hiss at him how he was being foolish. How he could never be what he saw in her. In Elsa. How he would never have what he secretly wished for in those rare moments of inner truth.

It wasn't a throne. It wasn't even love. It was belonging, fitting in, being part of something real. No matter how fake it was.


End file.
